This invention relates to devices for throwing baseballs, softballs, tennis balls and the like, and more particularly to a simplified and economical device for throwing such balls in a straight vertical plane.
Ball throwing devices have been utilized heretofore. For example, they have been used by tennis players to enable practice without the necessity of another player. They have also been used by baseball players for batting practice to avoid overworking the arms of pitchers and for practice in fielding grounders and flies.
However, ball throwing devices provided heretofore are characterized by complex and costly constructions, necessitated by the desirability that the device be able to throw curve balls.
On the other hand, there are many situations in which there is no need for the throwing of curve balls. Such circumsances include baseball batting practice for youngsters below high school level; all levels of softball batting practice; all levels of ground ball and fly ball fielding practice; most forms of tennis practice, and others. Accordingly, for these many circumstances the excessive cost of more sophisticated ball throwing devices is not justified.
One such relatively simplified type of ball throwing device is known. However, it is not readily portable, it requires a reversible drive, the ball feed mechanism is usable in only one position of ball delivery adjustment, and the direction of ball delivery is inconsistent.